Warriors The New Clans book 1: Snowstorm
by Shadestar-FireClan
Summary: As the two new Clans, FireClan and StormClan, struggle through a horrible snowstorm, there is danger lurking around the corner. Each Clan has at least two evil cats in their Clan, and FireClan has four! Will the Clans survive this? Or will they crumble and darkness will rein?


**Alliances**

FireClan

**Leader: **Shadestar- Black tom with blue eyes.

_Mate: Twistedjaw_

_(Apprentice, Firepaw)_

**Deputy: **Maplefrost- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

_Mate: Redstar_

_Kits: Fangbite, Redmaple, Darkheart, Dragonwing, Deathpaw, Shadowpaw, and Moonpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Raccoonmask- Raccoon-like tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Jupiterclaw- Big, red-and-white tom with green eyes.

_(Apprentice, Adderpaw)_

Whisperwhisker- Gray-and-white tom with long whiskers and blue eyes. (Doesn't talk much.)

_(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)_

Crookedmouth- Golden-brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw. Green eyes. Yellow muzzle, chest, paws, belly, and undertail.

_Mate: Ivymoon._

_(Apprentice, Graypaw)_

Redstripe- A re-born form of Dasiystar's brother: a white tom with a red stripe and green eyes.

_(Apprentice, Willowpaw)_

Scourgeheart- Scourge-like tom with a white tail-tip and one ear tip. Scar on his tail. A torn ear.

_Mate: Pumaheart._

Stormthunder- Gray tom with lighter markings. Blue eyes. Scar on his back. A torn ear.

_(Apprentice- Deathpaw)_

Swiftwind- Black-and-white tom with blue eyes. Scar on his nose.

_(Apprentice, Mudpaw)_

Fangbite- Brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Dragonwing- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Darkheart- Red tom with green eyes.

Pumaheart- Sandy she-cat with brown ears, paws, chest, and tail. Green eyes.

_Mate: Scourgeheart._

_Kits: Breezefur and Wavefoam_

_(Apprentice, Shadowpaw)_

Breezefur- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Apprentice- Moonpaw)_

Wavefoam- Dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Servalfur- Sandy tom with brown spots. Black ear tips. Short tail with a black tip. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Hurricaneheart (dead)_

_Kit: Pantherkit_

Rowanleaf- Orange (or ginger) tom with a black muzzle, paws, tail, and ears. Green eyes.

_Mate: Ashleap_

Sharkleaf- Gray-and-white tom with a gray fur sticking up on his shoulders. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Lavastripe_

Wingfrost- Long-haired white she-cat with gray shoulders and tail. Blue eyes.

Diamondshine- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelbite- Orange (or ginger) she-cat with green eyes. A fluffy tail. White paws and tail tip.

Oakmoon- Brown tom with a white muzzle, belly, chest, and undertail. Blue eyes.

Hawkclaw- Red tom with black paws, muzzle, and chest. Blue eyes.

Firemoon- Cream tom with orange eyes.

Ivymoon- Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

_Mate: Crookedmouth_

_Kits: Twistedjaw, Clawtalon, Falconwing, and Acornspot_

Clawtalon- Brown tom with his claws always out. Green eyes.

Acornspot- Dark gray tom with a golden muzzle, chest, paws, belly, and undertail. White tail tip. Green eyes.

Falconwing- Yellow tom with a white muzzle, chest, one paw, belly, and undertail. Blue eyes.

Redmaple- Red-and-white she-cat with green eyes. (Former medicine cat apprentice)

Wolfblood- Big, white tom with a gray face, shoulders, paws, and tail. Blue eyes.

Lavastripe- Red she-cat with a golden stripe. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Sharkleaf_

_Kits: Volcanopelt and Fishpelt_

Ashleap- Gray she-cat with darker spots. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Rowanleaf_

_Kits: Tawnymoon, Wildfur, Sunstrike, and Raccoonmask_

Volcanopelt- Dark gray she-cat with golden ears, shoulders, chest, paws, and tail. White muzzle. Blue eyes.

Fishpelt- Golden she-cat with dark gray ears, shoulders, chest, paws, and tail. White muzzle. Blue eyes.

Tawnymoon- Calico she-cat with green eyes. White tail tip and undertail.

Wildfur- Orange (or ginger)-and-white tom with spikey fur. Blue eyes.

Sunstrike- Golden she-cat with a white strike across her head. White chest, belly, and tail. Blue eyes.

Grassleaf- White she-cat with a light brown stripe and paws. Green eyes.

_Mate: Coal, a kittypet_

_Kits: Coalfur and Shrewwhisker_

Brightsun- Orange (or ginger)-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

_Mate: Berry, a kittypet_

_Kits: Berrytail, Bearstrike, and Stardust_

Bonewhisker- Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Coalfur- Black-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Shrewwhisker- Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Stardust- Orange-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Bearstrike- Black tom with brown ears. Green eyes.

Berrytail- Cream she-cat with green eyes and a short tail.

Graywillow- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_Mate: Troutriver of StormClan_

_Kits: Minnowpaw, Graypaw, Willlowpaw, and Leopardpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw- Orange she-paw with gray ear tips, paws, and tail tip. Green eyes.

Mudpaw- Brown tom-paw with green eyes.

Adderpaw- Brown tabby tom-paw with green eyes.

Minnowpaw- Gray tom-paw with white stripes and blue eyes.

Graypaw- Gray tom-paw with a white ear. Blue eyes.

Willowpaw- Gray she-paw with white spots. Blue eyes.

Leopardpaw- Gray she-paw with lighter spots. Blue eyes.

Deathpaw- Black she-paw with green eyes.

Shadowpaw- Black she-paw with red spots. Green eyes.

Moonpaw- Black she-paw with silver spots. Green eyes.

**Queens:**

Twistedjaw- Black she-cat with a crooked jaw. Blue eyes.

Mate: Shadeforest

_Kits: Eaglekit, Shadedkit, and Darknesskit. Adopted Pantherkit and Lavenderkit._

**Kits:**

Lavenderkit- Long-haired cream-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Pantherkit- Black she-kit with blue eyes.

Eaglekit- Brown-and-white tabby tom-kit with green eyes.

Shadedkit- Jet-black tom-kit with blue eyes.

Darknesskit- Jet-black she-kit with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Thristletail- Gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. Torn ears, but one completely torn. Scar on his eye.

Nightscratch- Black she-cat with a scar on her forehead, and eyes. Blue, blind eyes.

Retired early due to failing sight; now old.

Mate: Tigertail(dead)

Kits: Brambleheart(dead) and Thristletail

Brackenleaf- Brown tom with a lighter chest, shoulders, one ear, paws, and undertail. White muzzle and tail tip. Green, blind eyes.

Retired early due to failing sight.

StormClan

**Leader: **Rainstar- Mottled gray she-cat with white paws, undertail, ear tips,

and tail tip. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Icewhisker_

_Kits: Hailwhisker, Riverpelt, Tipwave, Streampaw, and Brokenpaw_

**Deputy: **Hailwhisker- Long-haired gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

_Mate: Snowbreeze_

**Medicine Cat: **Rushwater- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Apprentice, Herbfoot, a black she-cat with a dark gray tail tip. One brown paw. Blue eyes.)_

**Warriors: **

Tornadowind- Gray-and-white tom with green eyes.

Flashwind- Brown tom with a yellow muzzle, chest, belly, and undertail. White tail tip. Green eyes.

_Mate: Shadowshade_

Wavetail- White she-cat with a dark gray muzzle, ear tips, paws, belly, shoulders, and tail tip. Blue eyes.

Icewhisker- White tom with gray front paws and tail tip. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Rainstar_

Riverpelt- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tipwave- Light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and undertail. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Windrush_

Volcanoice- Golden tom with a red muzzle, ear tips, paws, shoulder, chest, belly, and tail tip. Scar on his back. Green eyes.

Windrush- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_Mate: Tipwave_

_Kits: Lightingstrike, Thunderbolt, and Troutriver_

Lightingstrike- Brown tom with a lighter muzzle, chest, belly, and undertail. Amber eyes.

Thunderbolt- Light brown tom with a lighter muzzle, chest, belly, and undertail. Yellow eyes.

Troutriver- White tom with a dark gray face, chest, paws, and tail. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Graywillow of FireClan_

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

_Mate: Hailwhikser_

_KIts: Graywhisker, Sleetice, and Blindeye._

Graywhisker- White tom with blue eyes and a dark gray shoulder and tail.

Sleetice- Long-haired dark gray tom with black ears, shoulders, paws, and tail. Blue eyes.

Blindeye- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. One blind eye. Dark gray muzzle, undertail, and tail tip.

Oceanwave- White she-cat with a dark gray muzzle, chest, spots, ears, paws, and tail. Blue eyes.

Fishtail- Golden she-cat with one red ear. Gray paws, muzzle, one ear, shoulder, and tail. Blue eyes.

Sharkwind- Gray she-cat with one red ear. Yellow paws, muzzle, one ear, shoulder, and tail. Blue eyes.

Sloeice- Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkshade- Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Shadowshade- Small, black she-cat with dark gray paws, tail, muzzle, and ear tips. Blue eyes.

_Mate: Flashwind_

_(Mother of Dawnkit, a black she-kit with amber eyes, Dashkit, a gray tom-kit with blue eyes, and_

_Slushkit, a gray-and-white tom-kit with blue eyes.)_

**Elders:**

_None_


End file.
